The Girl I Stopped Stealing From
by SLRisme
Summary: Bender, in a strip club with a few others robots, including Calculon and the Robot Devil, tells the story of the time he stopped stealing from a certain girl... That girl being Leela, and why he didn't steal from her when he had the chance.


888888

Hey, it's me. 

Yeah, just… Yeah, this is for a request from '_**PeekAMeTime**_', weird name, I know, but that was the name she gave me. There truly are not enough Bender and Leela romance stories out there so, I said '_**Hell, why not**_'? Well; I suck at '_**Futurama**_', not owned by me by the way, and I ain't that funny. So, this is going to suck, and it's going to be a fucking cheesy romance because I'm listening to the song called 'Heartbeat' by Don Johnson.

So, don't read this if you can't handle that, trust me, it won't break my heart.

And yes, I do know that I need to update my other stories and finish them before doing this.

I just don't give a damn though.

So, let me stop ranting and start.

888888

_**Title: The Human I Stopped Stealing From**_

"Bender, speaking of _**girls**_ that you _**aren't**_ watching…"

The metal bending robot, hence his name 'Bender', turned his head towards the deep, male voice speaking his name. The golden orbs that were staring at the wall were now staring at the handsome, acting robot that was staring back at him, slightly frowning at the fact that Bender looked so… _Lost_?

_Angered_?

_Despondent_?

With a slight sigh, Calculon understood immediately that it was no just one emotion, but it all in one. With a loud, rough laugh, the robot Devil slapped the bending robot's shoulder, foolish to what Bender was truly feeling at this moment.

Calculon noticed that Bender flinched slightly at the touch, his metallic hand shaking the beer that was within his hand. Robots did not act like this often; they truly never did, only when there was a serious problem that was at foot in the robot's mind, sending nervous brain waves into his body.

"Yeah, we take you out, get you bangin' strippers, and you still don't smile. You haven't even touched your beer."

Flexo said, a slight laugh leaving him as his hand went over the metal goatee upon his chin, starting closely at the bending robot by his side.

"_Yes, my boy, tell us what is wrong."_

The large, golden bot let out a hardy laugh, his body relaxing in his chair as the robot Devil smirked, pouring his beer onto the large stomach that belonged to Hedonismbot, all of the males laughing at this stupid action except Bender and Calculon.

All of the male robots had gone out to the '_**Metal And Pole**_' strip club to cheer poor Bender up, which only had made matters worse sense the bending robot had not even looked at a single stripping bot, only staring at the wall. He wouldn't take a lap dance, would smack any of them from the behind like he usually would.

He didn't even touch his _**beer**_.

"I don't wanna tell 'ya guys, you'll just… _**Laugh**_ or give me _**pity**_, and I don't need that."

"_**We**_ won't do _**that**_."

Flexo winked towards his look-alike.

"**I'll only laugh if it's about death**."

The Devil Robot had smirked at his own comment.

"_Oh, who laughs at a wonderful robot like you_?"

Smoothed out Hedonismbot with another chuckle.

Calculon merely stared at Bender in the eyes, frowning slightly, knwoing that whatever was truly upsetting the robot before his eyes was serious. The bending robot sighed, his metalic fingers dancing on the side of the beer bottle, the dew wetting the tips of his fingers, eyes staring at the glass before him.

"…_Have_ _any of you guys felt strongly about a female before_…?"

Three out of the five males robots laughed out loud, Calculon staring at the others with slight disgust on his features, both Bender and him staying in silence. The Devil Robot waved the strippers away from their table, leaning his elbows on the table, the evil smirk crossing his scarlet features.

"That would be called being '_horny_', Bender my boy, it happens often to certain male robots!"

The golden orbs looked up from the beer to the Devil Robot, the look of disgust on his own features. A certain horror was in his eyes, something in the bending bot's eyes making the Devil Robot lean back into his chair. Flexo, who was about to say something sarcastic, closed his mouth at the sight before him.

"You idiots, he means '_**love**_', not anything _**sexual**_, he means a _**true**_ feeling."

Calculon let the words leave his mouth-talking box, reaching from the glass of cherry wine that was placed in front of him. All looked towards the acting robot in curisoty, even Bender, as the bending robot passed him a weak nod, leaning his chair back on two legs, looking up towards the building instead of the others.

"Hey, who's the lucky femma bot, Bender ol' pal?"

A playful nug was placed on Bender's thigh, the Devil Bot grinning madly, almost insanely, as a whistle left Flexo's mouth, a '_**bravo**_' leaving Hedonismbot. Robots at other tables listening into this story, laughing and cheering him on, for they all loved Bender and wanted to know the bending bot's love interest. Even Calculon was slightly grinning towards him

A sigh left Bender though.

"I never said it was a '_**bot**_', did I, fellas?"

The whole room went in silence, all staring towards the bending bot.

One femma bot had strolled over to Bender's side, her metalic, purple hand pulling a chair by his side, calmly sitting down upon it. Her body was thin, shinning in the light as her upper chest area, which wasthe size of volleyballs, glistened in the light, the only part of her body that was golden, all of the other parts purple. Large, violet eyes were staring at him, her metalic blonde hair in waves upon her head, tilting her head sideways slightly.

"A human?"

"…_Yeah_…"

Gasps left most of the others, Calculon merely shaking his head at those who gasped as the femma bot by Bender's side nodded towards him.

"Can you tell us the story when you found out that you loved a… _**Human**_? It's just so strange, like a movie or book."

His golden eyes, eyes golden from exguastion and no beer intaking by the way, looked towards the femma bot, passing her a slight nod. Going back on all fours of the chair, his fingers reached for the beer bottle again, staring at the bottle in sadness as all eyes were on him, the robo bartender placing the glasses down to hear the story.

"Well, it happened like this…

…_**.**_

(Five days ago at '_**Planet Express**_', inside of the '_**Planet Express**_' ship)

…_**.**_

"Bite my shinny, metal ass!"

"It was only one thing, Bender, one thing!"

"…_So_?"

"_Ugh_! All you had to do was deliver the ruby, Bender! All you had to do was walk outside, go to the palace, give them the ruby, stay the night, then leave the next day. That was it! Oh no, you couldn't do that though! You had to _argue_ with them, then you tried to steal the ruby away from the salutain's hand when it was _his_!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, you idiot! I should have never taken you with me, it should have been Fry or someone else!"

Their faces were now only inches apart, the one-eyed cyclops staring into the white orbs of the male robot in front of her. A snarl was upon her own pale features, a line going straight across her nose as the bending bot smirked, rudely leaning against her.

'_She's kinda hot when she's mad…'_

The grin crossed his features, her fleshy chest against his metalic chest, feeling her heart beat against his chest. His words repeated in his mind, quickly taking a step away from the humanoid as his eyes looked from the tip of her steal-toe boots to her hair that was finally let down, rather wild and messy at this point.

"You, _human_, the _**filithy**__**human**_ that you are, you would of died without me."

Her mouth opened, then slowly closed afterwards, taking a step back in defense, a slight frown going onto her features.

"You did save me, if I didn't have your body protecting me when those crazed monkeys were attacking, I would… I would of _died_, Bender…"

Her eye looked back up to him, almost watering up, the bending robot taking a step back himself as the eye watered. From what he read from '_**Human Information For Dummies**_', humans had watery eyes when they were either upset or joyful.

And from a sligth guess, it wasn't from happiness.

"I'm so sorry, I should be grateful to you, instead I'm yelling at you, and…"

To his own surprise, the bending bot had pulled the upset earthling into his arms, craddling her gently as a sigh left his mouth, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, yeah… Well; I shouldn't of tried stealing the ruby, and you're just doing your job, you know… Bein' captain and stuff. And from the others tell me, you just yell to protect us, and you're just trying to help a friend out. I wanted to save my friend from damage, like how you wanted to save me from getting' in trouble from stealin'."

He heard her let a sob leave her lips, rocking her side to side as his eyes stared straight ahead, staring at the claw marks upon the light green ship.

Truly, he would of never saved Fry if this had happened to his your-my-best-friend-but-you're-actually-my-human-slave friend, he _might_ of saved him. Probably not though. The bending bot would have let him for the monkeys, he _might_ of scene Fry later, and if he didn't, he had to look for another human slave.

When he had saw Leela against the tree, claws marks upon her, Bender just had to…

Had to do _something_, _**anything**_ to save her.

"If I had just stayed in the palace for the night like I should of, instead of walking through that stupid jungle at night to find the ship, maybe you wouldn't have these scars."

Leela lifted her head off his shoulder, leaning back slightly as Bender had mirrored her action. Watching in atonishment as the tips of her soft, warm fingers brushed the three-fingers scars upon his left hip, the last remaining piece of what the crazed monkeys had done.

As soon as they reached Earth they had to do surgery upon the bending bot, it was a surprise to all Bender had been perfectly fine after the surgery, only having a few scars upon him.

"You left the palace because of me, so don't feel to bad about that, Leela."

"I just, as a captain I… Wait, why were you in the jungle? You saved me in the jungle at night, you should have been in the palace."

Bender mumbled the word '_**damn**_' under his breath, slightly shrugging his shoulders as his round foot pad kicked at a small pebble that was on the floor, sighing.

"Why can't you just be happy that I saved your life and let me go have a beer?"

"As your capta…"

Her words had stopped in mid-sentence, shking her head as she leaned back towards the robot, letting a sigh leave her own lips.

"As your friend I want to know why you were there."

"Ugh… You fleshy human, I was… _**Worried**_ about you, I wanted to know if you were fine, so I fallowed you, I got kinda lost though. I found you just in time to save you, and now we're here, having this useless discussion about stupid things."

"I don't think this discussion is stupid, but we can stop it if you want to. I just want to ask one more question though, why did you save me?"

The bending bot stared at her, long and hard, as though he seemed slightly angered as the female stood her ground though, notnoticing her hand was still on his side. With another loud, breathless sigh, his eyes looked towards the wall again, wishing he could just hid under a hole.

"We may argue and fight, Leela, but I can't even watch Zapp flirt with you without flipping him off from behind him, let alone a whole clan of crazed monkeys kill you for going outside. Yeah, I might _**pretend**_ that I don't care for you, Leela, but I truly _**do**_ care for you. You're my friend, Leela, hell; you might be one of my _**best**_ friends, you're the girl that will always be there for me."

Without any warnings, the female wrapped her arms around his metal neck, Bender standing there for a few moments, lost in the moment. His own arms wrapped around his hips though, swaying side to side as his eyes narrowed down the back of her body, noticing something in her back pocket.

Bender almost let a happy cry leave his lips, _almost_ though, he didn't, as his eyes caught sight of the hundred dollar bill sticking out from her back pocket. The tips of his metal fingers danced across the top of the dollar bill, pulling the bill out slowly, until his movements stopped, feeling something beat.

Then another beat, then another quick beat, then another after that.

The robot had realized that it was her heart, beating calmly to a certain rhythm that all humans had the same rhythm of. It was said on some TV show that he was watching that when you can hear someone's heart beat, it meant you two were close. To Fry, who was by his side watching the show, it was just a bunch of rubbish.

To Bender, who was secretly romantic, believed every word of it.

His metal fingers slip off the bill, wrapping his arms all the way around her as they stayed like that for a few moments, both not saying a word, but saying all they needed to.

…_**.**_

(Back to the present, in the strip club)

…_**.**_

"Why haven't you gone after her then? Seems like you want her bad."

"…'Cuz she's a _human_, humans love _humans_, not bots."

"You really should go after her, Bender."

His golden orbs looked towards Calculon, who sat there in complete silence as the two males stared at each other, the acting robot letting a sigh leave his lips.

"After I lost Colliete, I thought I lost everything. It took me months and months to realize it, but I would have rather spent my time with Colliete and watch her die, then never have loved her at all."

The bending robot wanted to say something, _**anything**_ to defend himself from those words, but the words seemed to have slapped him across the face.

"…It ain't like that, Calculon."

"Oh, Bender please, it _**sooo**_ is!"

The female voice sounded like it was whining, one of the robot strippers painting her nails a scarlet color, rolling her eyes. The bartender bot seemed to have grinned to himself, a female in front of him in the dark that no one had noticed, she had walked into the strip club straight after Bender and the boys got there.

"It's not like that, chick. Leela wouldn't lik... Leela wouldn't _**love**_ me like that."

"Why not?"

The voice had come from within the dark that was around the bar, the bartender staring towards them as he smirked, all of them knowing the question wasn't from him. The bending bot merely sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up from his chair, opening his chest panel. Pulling out a leather wallet that he had stolen from some old man over three months ago, he pulled out a ten dollar bill, throwing it onto the wooden table.

A round of gasps had left everyone again.

"Because Leela is a great girl, she's calm, cool… And she doesn't _steal_, or _cheat_, or even _**gamble**_, she knows better than that."

He raised his arms up in the air, turning his body around in a circle as sadness was written all over his features.

"I ain't tryin' to be rude to any of you guys, but look at where I'm at, what I'm doing with my life. I'm a thief; I gamble everyone else's money that I stole from, and I _**always**_ cheat on monopoly."

"Wha' cha' sayin', Bender?"

The bartender robot asked, calmly as his scarlet, metallic hand slid the beer bottle that had a pen tied around it with a rubber-band down the railing towards the figure in the dark. All of the others stared at the bartender, while Bender kept his eyes on the darkness on the side of the railing that was upon the bar.

He finally looked towards the bartender, walking towards the counter, leaving his beer on the table as the other stared, the music in the background being turned off. His metallic hands slammed against the bar, leaning towards the round, rugged bartender bot as a raged sigh left him.

"I'm sayin' I ain't good enough, that's what I'm saying."

"_**You**_? _**Bender**_? The robot who's the best of the best, the one who was a king once, the one who saved Earth, the guy who can have _**any**_ femma bot he wants?"

"Even after all those words you said, I still ain't good enough, because all you have to say is '_Leela_' and that wins every battle."

"That's all I wanted to know, kid."

Those simple words left the bartender's voice-talking-box, Bender heard the sound of the cap of a beer bottle being popped off. Shortly afterwards, the beer bottle was slid down towards his hands, which were still against the bar. The beer was still fizzing, the ice still on the side of the glass as Bender caught sight of a piece of paper. His fingers slipped the paper from the bottle, ignoring the beer itself as his eyes scanned the paper, raising his head up high.

The door of the strip club closed quickly, no one catching sight of the figure that had once been in the darkness. With a slight nod to himself, Bender placed the beer bottle and letter in his metallic hand, turning towards the table where his 'friends' were sitting at, watching him.

"I gotta go, boys. I'll see you soon though."

The others nodded, not saying a word as Bender started walking towards the door, pushing it open. He stopped mid-way though, looking back towards the bar to see that the bartender was nodding towards him, mumbling '_**go**_'.

"Thanks Benny."

With that he left, going outside into the night, walking up the concrete stairs that were leading to the strip club, but now leading him away from the place. His hand clucked the beer bottle tightly, not tight enough though to break it, hoping this time he could control his strength. As he reached the streets, his eyes scanned the area, looking around in front of himself, seeing no cars, no people, not even a stray cat.

"I'm going crazy; maybe I just read the shit wrong…"

"I don't believe you read it wrong, Bender."

The loud, girly scream left Bender, quickly turning around towards the voice as his metallic hands immediately grabbed onto the figures wrists, still holding onto the beer bottle and paper. He pinned the figures wrists against the wall, the street light above their heads shinning down upon them, and if Bender could, he would have turned a deep scarlet.

A pinned up Leela was under him, not wearing the usually outfit that she usually wore, staring back up at him with that lovely one eye. A little, jade black dress was upon her body instead of the white shirt and jeans she wore, black heels making a clicking sound against the concrete underneath her. Purple waves were going down her shoulders, her hair down, as her scarlet lips glistened within the light that was shinning down upon them.

'_I now understand why human males love little black dresses…'_

The robot let go of her wrists, taking a step back as he let a sigh leave his lips, staring at her in slight anger, along with sadness.

"Leela, why are you here? Shouldn't you be… I don't know, not at a robot strip club where there are only chicks that strip? I was fine."

"Who said I was there for you? Maybe I wanted to watch the girls strip."

The male robot huffed, looking down at the female as she leaned her back against the wall, noticing Bender look her up and down.

"Why are you here, Leela?"

"Because I was worried about you. I wanted to know if you were fine, so I fallowed you, I got kinda lost though. I found you though, and now we're here, having this useless discussion about stupid things."

"This ain't stupid, this is serious to me, and… Those words sound so familiar…"

"You said those words to me when you saved my life, Bender."

"…_Why do you even care_…?"

"We may argue and fight, Bender, but I can't even watch you flirt with other female robots without flipping you off from behind, let alone watch you drown in your own pain and sorrow. Yes, I might _**pretend**_ that I don't care for you, Bender, but I truly _**do**_ care for you. You're my friend, Bender… Actually, you're _**more**_ than my _**friend**_."

"Leela… 'Ya can't do this…"

"What? You mean _this_…"

She reached her arms around his neck, pulling the male robot towards her as he, willing, leaned towards her, arms placed above her head on the wall.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with meatbag Fry?"

"Fry's an idiot."

"Yeah, he is."

"Leela, you have to remove your arms from my…"

His words never finished though, almost shocked by her action as she pulled the beer bottle from his hand that was above her head, placing it to her lips. With a simple push of her hand, she poured some of the liquid into her mouth, leaving her lips on the bottle even after her drink. Finally, she pulled the object away, looking up at the robot that was above her.

"Do you know what a kiss is…"

"Duh…"

She nodded up towards him, slipping the bottle back into his hand as she stood up a bit taller, her eye looking into his eyes.

"If you drink the bottle, it would be like kissing me. If you drink that bottle, it means you care for me more than a best friend and that you want to _at least_ try to start a relationship with me. If not, well; I believe I can go home."

His eyes stared at the bottle, long and hard, then looking back down towards her, then back at the bottle. Bender pushed himself off the wall, leaving a space for Leela to pass by him, a frown going onto the female's face. She pushed herself off the wall, walking past him until his hand grabbed onto her wrist, a slot opening up in his mouth.

With a quick movement, he poured the drink into his mouth, knees that were once weak not becoming stronger than ever, finally intaking some of the beer he needed. He didn't stop till he drank the whole thing, which Leela wasn't going to complain about this time.

"You can't go home left, I have to take you dancing, buy you a diamond ring, all that stuff that's on TV."

"Trust me, Bender, taking me to dinner is just fine. And you would _**buy**_ me a diamond ring?"

"I promise, Leela, that I'll try to stop stealing, I'll _**try**_."

"You can steal a bit here and there, but you don't need more than that."

"Leela, how about I buy you dinner at the nicest resturant, I'll even use _**my own**_ money that _**I**_ made, then I'll…"

The female leaned over and kissed the voice-talking-box, silencing him for a few moments as she pulled away, forgetting that he couldn't kiss back. The paper note slipped from his hand, blowing into the cooling breeze as Bender finally wrapped his arms around Leela.

Pulling her close, he listened to her heart beat against his chest for a few moments, until he pulled her along to take her to dinner, hoping that some fancy place would be open at three in the morning. His arm went over her shoulder, walking along the concrete path as the two talked, never noticing that the note was gone.

…_**.**_

(Three hours later)

…_**.**_

The sun was slowly rising up above the land, a small, thin robot named Tinny Tim walked in the middle of the road, using his crutch to help him walk along the path. His eyes caught something on the ground, leaning down to pick it up, a shaking hand grabbed onto the small note as he read these fallowing words quietly to himself…

'…_Fry's an idiot about love, if you listen to my heartbeat, you'll find me__, you always will…'_

"Aww…"

The small, frail robot whispered under his breath, not noticing the cleaning machine rolling towards him. When he finally turned his head to the loud, roaring sound, the machine had merely ate him up, taking him back to the dump where that would be Tinny Tim's new home for the week.

That is, if he lived, of course.

888888

I read over it, it was sort of… Gay. Yeah, gay.

Er… Whatever. Please review, tell me what was liked/dislike, E-mail me, I do requests, so stop e-mailing that same question over and over again.

And, have a nice day, meatbags.

888888


End file.
